Bukan Salahmu, Grimm
by Kurenai Rigel
Summary: Neliel kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya. Sementara Grimmjow berpendapat bahwa apa yang dialami oleh Neliel itu gara-gara kesalahannya? Apakah Neliel bisa menghilangkan traumanya dan tetap mempercayai cinta Grimm? M for lemon implisit. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, gaje bin abal, bahasanya aneh, ngaco, Neliel's POV, dan err—entahlah!

Saya persembahkan fic ini sebagai request untuk **Fayaluzzaline**, salah satu teman saya yang manis dan imut di FFN. Saya harap, kamu dan senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

* * *

**Bukan Salahmu, Grimm...**

**Pairing** : GrimmNel

**Rated** : M for implisit lemon

**Presented** by : Rigel Pendragon Draven

Special Requested from **Fayaluzzaline (**_I hope you like this story, my friend_**)**

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

* * *

Kecemburuanku tak dapat kutahan lagi. Aku berlari meninggalkannya di tengah kerumunan teman-teman sekampusnya. Perempuan yang dipanggilnya Tia itu membuat darahku menggelegak. Sikapnya terhadap Grimmjow begitu manja. Sikap Grimmjow terhadapnya pun begitu mesra. Dianggap apa aku ini? Mentang-mentang aku masih SMA lalu diangap masih bau kencur di depan mereka yang rata-rata sudah mahasiswa? Cih! Atau karena aku adalah orang luar di antara mereka?

Aku mendengus keras. Kalau saja Grimmjow tak setengah merengek mengajakku menemaninya ke pesta itu, aku tak akan mungkin mau. Tapi kalau dia sudah seperti itu, aku benar-benar tak tega untuk menolaknya.

Masih kuingat dengan jelas, bagaimana pria berambut biru itu membujukku beberapa hari yang lalu...

**Flash Back**...

"_Mereka—teman-temanku—pasti akan datang bersama pasangannya ke pestanya Orihime. Masa' hanya aku yang datang sendirian? Percuma dong punya pacar," kata Grimmjow berusaha membujuku. Aku menghela nafas, tak habis pikir. Kenapa dia mau jauh-jauh datang ke rumahku hanya untuk meminta kesediaanku hadir di pesta temannya yang baru saja disebutkannya itu._

"_Lusa kami ada ulangan, Grimm," balasku dengan nada memelas, memohon untuk tidak dipaksanya ikut._

"_Kita cuma sebentar, kok. Satu jam saja cukup. Sekedar memenuhi undangan Orihime saja. Orihime teman baikku, Nel. Dia akan kecewa kalau aku tidak datang. Lagipula, katanya dia ingin kenal dengan kau. Aku sering menceritakan hubungan kita padanya, makanya dia penasaran ingin kenal dengan calon Nyonya Jeagerjaquez, begitu katanya," Grimmjow terus mendesakku. "Tolonglah, Nel! Satu jam saja! Ya?" pintanya lagi dengan nada berharap._

_Aku tercenung sejenak. Berusaha menimbang-nimbang permintaan pacarku itu. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Lusa ulangan Kimia, dan soalnya pasti nggak tanggung-tanggung rumit dan banyaknya. Mana gurunya masuk ke dalam kategori 'killer' lagi! Duuuhh!_

"_Ayolah, Sayang," sekali lagi Grimmjow membujuk ketika dilihatnya aku tengah berpikir keras._

_Aku pun akhirnya mengalah melihat wajahnya yang memelas itu. "Tapi janji, tak boleh lebih dari sejam, ya?"_

_Grimmjow menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dia gembira sekali mendengar aku mengiyakan untuk datang ke pestanya Orihime._

**End of Flash Back**...

* * *

Tapi... _keparat_. Siapa si Tia itu? Pacar Grimmjow kah? Ah, mustahil ia tega mengkhianatiku. Tapi mengapa sikap mereka begitu mesra? Pasti, pasti! Grimmjow mempermainkanku selama ini.

Melihat semua itu terjadi di depan mataku membuat pikiranku kalut, tapi aku terus saja berlari ke jalan. Sebuah angkot lewat. Aku melambaikan tangan. Angkot itu berhenti, dan aku pun buru-buru naik. Dari atas angkot yang mulai berjalan, aku melihat dari kejauhan Grimmjow berusaha untuk mengejarku, tapi ia terhenti ketika dilihatnya aku telah naik angkot.

Ia mungkin kecewa dan marah melihat sikapku yang dianggapnya terlalu cemburuan dan kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi, masa bodohlah! Aku yakin, ia pasti punya hubungan yang istimewa dengan si Tia itu. Perempuan pesolek genit yang kurasa memang lebih cantik daripada aku. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku yang tengah membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan wanita sialan itu.

Ketika pikiranku telah jernih kembali, kulihat ke sekeliling tempat yang dilalui oleh angkot ini. Angkot yang kutumpangi membelok ke sebuah jalan kecil tak beraspal dan penuh kubangan. Aku mengernyitkan alis. Ini _bukan_ rute yang seharusnya. Tubuhku bergoncang-goncang karena angkot berjalan cukup cepat dan tanpa mempedulikan kubangan-kubangan yang menganga di sepanjang jalan itu.

Aku melihat ke arah kaca depan, mencoba memastikan apakah aku salah naik? Ternyata tidak! Angkot ini memang melayani rute yang lewat di ujung jalan arah ke rumahku seperti yang dapat kubaca di kaca depan secara terbalik. Aku mulai curiga. Terlebih-lebih setelah kulihat tiga lelaki yang duduk di samping dan di depanku tersenyum-senyum aneh melihat keheranan yang bercampur dengan kecemasan tertera di wajahku.

Sejak naik tadi, aku tak memperhatikan penumpang lain, mereka bertiga. Kini perhatianku terpusat pada mereka. Seorang penumpang lain yang duduk di depan, di samping sopir, juga melihat ke belakang, ke arahku sambil tersenyum-senyum. Pandangan mata mereka begitu menakutkanku. Aku segera tersadar kalau aku berad dalam bahaya.

Belum sempat aku berpikir lebih jauh, mendadak angkot menikung dengan mendadak, membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan, sehingga tubuhku terjungkal ke depan. Tetapi lelaki berewok yang ada di depanku segera memegangiku dengan sigap.

Aku kaget ketika angkot berhenti, juga dengan cara yang sangat mendadak, sehingga kembali aku terjatuh ke arah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tertawa-tawa, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara.

Aku melihat keluar, dan sadar bahwa angkot berhenti di halaman gedung sekolahan yang belum jadi. Yang ada baru temboknya saja.

* * *

"Apa-apaan sih?" sungutku ketika terasa di pahaku tangan lelaki yang memegangiku, merayap dengan jahil.

Mereka semakin tertawa.

"Seret dia ke dalam bangunan!" teriak lelaki yang tadi duduk di samping sopir, dan kini telah berdiri bersama si sopir di depan pintu angkot.

Aku meronta dan berteriak minta tolong. Tapi, sebilah katana berkilat tajam telah menempel di depan leherku.

"Teriaklah! Biar kugorok lehermu!" bentak lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang memegangiku.

Aku semakin gentar. Dan dengan paksa mereka mengeluarkan aku dari angkot, dan menyeretku ke dalam bangunan sekolah yang belum jadi itu. Oh, Tuhan! Aku mencoba berontak, tapi hasilnya gaunku robek dan memperlihatkan sebagian tubuh atasku. Dua orang di antara mereka mencengkeram kedua belah tanganku, dan memitingnya ke belakang. Sebuah tendangan di betis membuatku terjerembab ke tanah.

Lelaki brewok yang berambut coklat panjang yang tadi duduk tepat di depanku sewaktu di atas angkot, langsung menjatuhkan dirinya menerkamku setelah merobek sisa kain di tubuhku. Tubuhnya yang besar dan berat menindihku dan memasukiku dengan kasar. Aku meronta-ronta, tapi tenagaku jelas kalah. Dan sesuatu yang paling mengerikan terjadi dalam hidupku. Aku menangis. Ketakutan. Kesakitan.

Aku menjerit. Sia-sia. Tak ada yang mendengar, kecuali mereka berlima. Empat temannya yang berdiri memperhatikan tubuhku sambil menyeringai. Aku ketakutan setengah mati. Lelaki brewok itu membalikkan tubuhku dan kembali memasukiku dengan kasar. Bisa ditebak kalau aku hanya bisa menjerit dan menangis karena sakit.

Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Aku merasa dadaku lapang sesaat, tetapi memang hanya sesaat. Karena kini ada yang menggantikan lelaki brewok tadi. Kembali aku menjerit.

* * *

Putih. Putih sekelilingku. Warna putih begitu dominan dalam ruangan tempatku berbaring. Bau refisol menyapa indera penciumanku. '_Ini... Rumah Sakit?_' pikirku.

Aku berusaha untuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku. Karena bayangan orang-orang di depanku sangat terlihat samar, meski akhirnya menjadi sosok-sosok yang jelas. _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, Apache adikku, seorang perawat, dan yang seorang lagi... mungkin dokter. Mereka mengelilingi pembaringanku. Di wajah Kaa-san yang kuyu, ada airmata menetes. Di wajah _Tou-san_ juga. Di pipi Apache juga.

Kucoba mengumpulkan ingatan. Dan aku menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Perawat dan dokter, dibantu _Tou-san_ memegangiku dan berusaha menenangkanku. Jeritanku melemah dan akhirnya sirna setelah dokter menyuntikku. Suntikan penenang, cukup untuk meredakan ketakutanku atau trauma yang baru kualami. Baru? Aah, belakangan aku tahu kalau aku... tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari dua malam.

_Kaa-san_ membelai rambut hijau toskaku. Kucoba tersenyum. Lemah. Berat. Dan lidahku terasa getir.

"Tabahkan hatimu, Anakku," kata _Kaa-san_ di sela isaknya.

Apache mendekat dan memelukku. "_Nee-san_!" teriaknya sambil menangis. Aku membalas pelukannya.

_Tou-san_ hanya berdiri mematung sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sesaat sepi hadir memagut. Kami semua tenggelam dalam bisu. Dalam lidah kelu. Hanya hati yang berbicara. Berbaur. Bercampur. Tak jelas. Seluruh ruang putih bersih. Aku tersenyum kecut. Aku tak putih lagi. Aku tak bersih lagi.

Sepi terusir ketika _Tou-san_ memecahkan dukanya dengan isak. Dan dengan suara serak, beliau berkata, "Perbanyak sabar, Anakku. Cobaan Tuhan ini memang begitu berat. Tapi dukamu akan kita bagi rata. Kuatkan imanmu, Sayang."

Aku mengangguk lemah. Kucoba kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang telah kualami. Grimmjow. Angkot. Bangunan sekolah. Lelaki-lelaki buas hingga lelaki ketiga. Itu saja yang bisa kuingat. Selebihnya gelap. _Kaa-san_ agaknya dapat menebak apa yang kupikirkan.

"Kau ditemukan oleh dua orang bocah kecil yang sedang bermain petak umpet di bangunan sekolah itu dalam keadaan pingsan. Mereka memberitahu penduduk, dan atas pertolongan penduduk kampung, kau diantar ke rumah sakit ini. Bajingan-bajingan itu sekarang sedang dicari polisi," _Kaa-san_ menuturkan apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan.

Aku diam. Apatis. Dapat atau tidaknya bajingan-bajingan pemerkosa itu, toh milikku yang hilang tak akan pernah kembali lagi. **Tak akan pernah**.

"Grimmjow juga sudah dua kali kemari sewaktu kau masih pingsan, Nak," kata _Kaa-san_ melanjutkan. "Ia juga sangat terpukul setelah mendengar musibah ini. Dan ia merasa semua itu adalah kesalahannya. Dan sudah dikatakannya kepada _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bahwa dialah yang bertanggungjawab atas peristiwa tragis ini, karena dia yang mengajakmu ke pesta Orihime."

"Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kalian juga—sehingga kamu pulang sendiri—juga telah diceritakannya kepada kami," kata Tou-san menimpali.

Aku tetap diam. Bagaimana bentuk kesalahpahaman itu? Akukah yang salah paham? Tapi buah dari kesalahpahaman itu—seandainya yang terjadi memang kesalahpahaman—aib dan kepedihan yang kutanggung, hanya aku yang merasakannya. Grimmjow tak dapat merasakan kesakitan yang kualami. Batasnya hanya perasaan simpati dan turut berduka, paling-paling tak jauh dari itu. Apa gunanya bagiku? Masa depanku sebagai wanita telah hancur. Ia toh bisa saja mencari gadis lain yang masih utuh, seperti Tia barangkali. Ah, mengingat itu, pikiranku bertambah galau.

"Sebaiknya ia dibiarkan beristirahat dulu, Pak, Bu," tegur perawat yang sejak tadi ada di antara kami. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir dulu, Dik Neliel," sambungnya. Kali ini terhadapku, sambil tersenyum. Aku mencoba membalas senyumannya dengan sunggingan pipi yang lemah dan perlahan.

* * *

Tapi aku tetap berpikir. Masa depanku. Teman-teman di sekolah. Seandainya mereka tahu. Ah, mungkin mereka bersimpati, tapi mungkin juga mencibir. Membayangkan itu aku jadi ingin berhenti sekolah, atau mungkin pindah saja ke sekolah lain. Tapi toh tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, aku akan tamat SMA. Apakah aku harus bertebal muka, seandainya mereka memandangku dengan sinis? Bukankah semua ini bukan kehendakku? Oh, Tuhan! Ampuni hamba-Mu ini.

Aku tak bisa beristirahat seperti anjuran perawat yang mengawasiku, karena apa yang barusan kupikirkan kini muncul di pintu. Serombongan teman-teman sekelasku bersama Bu Rangiku—wali kelas—menjengukku. Mereka menyalamiku dan teman-teman wanita juga mencium pipiku.

"Tabah ya, Nel," begitu bisik mereka lembut di telingaku berulang-ulang. Setiap yang mencium pipiku atau menjabat tanganku... selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu._ Tabah ya, Nel_.

Ah, ternyata mereka tak mencibirku. Tapi, mungkin sekarang. Bagaimana nanti? Yah, setidaknya kehadiran dan sikap yang mereka tunjukkan cukup menyejukkan hatiku. Mereka toh tahu apa yang kualami adalah kecelakaan yang tak pernah kukehendaki, dan pasti juga tak pernah dikehendaki oleh wanita lain mana pun di dunia ini.

Tapi bisa saja datang menimpa sewaktu-waktu. Sering kubaca di surat kabar berita-berita pemerkosaan, tapi tak pernah terpikirkan olehku akan mengalaminya suatu saat. Kini mungkin juga kejadian yang kualami telah dibaca orang banyak di surat kabar. Dan komentar mereka akan beragam, atau menganggapnya kejadian biasa barangkali.

Teman-temanku yang sekitar tiga puluhan itu tak dapat berlama-lama menjengukku, karena jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak itu mungkin dianggap perawat mengganggu ketenanganku sebagai pasien, sehingga ia meminta mereka keluar ruangan. Dengan patuh mereka mengikuti perintah perawat itu. Kulihat mereka berkerumun di pintu masuk. Di dekatnya _Kaa-san_ sedang berbicara dengan Bu Rangiku. Tak terdengar olehku apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi pastilah tentang aku.

****TBC****

**Curhatan sang author** :

Faaayyy, maaf baru saya publish sekarang. Kemaren saya dilarang pakai komputer malam-malam sama _Tou-san_, makanya jadi tak bisa saya publish. Euuuhh, kenapa ficnya jadi seperti ini, ya? Ampun, ternyata UAS telah membuat otak saya kacau balau. Dan eeeuuu, kenapa saya malah bikin rate M yang seperti ini? _Gomenna _atas imajinasi nista saya ini. *mesum amat sie?* Maafkan saya dan cerita gaje saya ini, Fay. Saya harap ceritanya bagus dan tidak mengecewakan.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya, minna- chan. Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya?

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Saya harap _two shoots _ini berkenan di hati kalian para pecinta Bleach.

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Selamanya Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini.

**Warning!** AU, OOC, gaje bin abal, bahasanya aneh, ngaco, kependekkan, Neliel's POV, dan err—entahlah!

Ya, akhirnya saya update! Oh my, maafkan saya yang telay update, Fay! Saya nggak bisa megang kompie gara-gara dipelototin mulu sama tou-san. Ini baru sempet sekarang, maaf ya? Saya harap, kamu dan senpai-senpai sekalian terhibur dengan persembahan dari saya. Selamat membaca dan ditunggu review-nya. m(-_-)m

Balesan review saya lampirkan di author notes, key?

* * *

**Bukan Salahmu, Grimm...**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing** : GrimmNel

**Rated** : M for implisit lemon

**Presented** by : Rigel Pendragon Draven

Special Requested from **Fayaluzzaline (**_As Valentine Gift from Me_**)**

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

* * *

Apache, adikku satu-satunya yang masih duduk di kelas dua SMP nampaknya merasakan apa yang kuderita saat ini. Setidaknya ia bisa membayangkan serangkaian peristiwa yang telah kualami. Ia tetap duduk di samping pembaringanku sejak tadi, sambil memijit-mijit tangan kiriku. Tapi tak sepatah kata pun diucapkannya. Ia memang berwatak pendiam sejak dulu.

"Suster," panggilku pada seorang perawat yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan mengangkat alisnya, menyahuti panggilanku. Aku sempat menelan ludah sebelum kuajukan sebuah pertanyaan padanya. "Kapan saya boleh pulang?"

"Besok menurut dokter, Dik Neliel sudah bisa pulang," jawabnya dengan suara yang begitu ramah. Senyumnya tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya sewaktu ia sedang berbicara. Aku mengambil kesimpulan kalau suster berambut hitam sebahu itu memang sangat ramah dan baik hati.

"Bersabarlah, Nak!" kata _Tou-san_ menimpali.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku perlahan. Air mataku perlahan menetes. Entah karena apa. Kupandangi Apache, tapi ia sedang tak melihat ke arahku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit ruangan. Di atas sana juga yang terlihat hanyalah eternit yang berwarna putih bersih. Ya, putih bersih. Seperti halnya ruangan ini.

* * *

Dari jendela, semburat kuning senja hari memancar ke dalam ruangan, menciptakan garis-garis cahaya kuning, merah, putih, dan kelabu. Indah. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kenapa di saat aku sedang tak seceria hari kemarin, semuanya terlihat begitu memukau dan indah? Dan aku merasa, hanya aku yang tak demikian.

Hari-hariku esok adalah hari-hari yang berselimut noda. Pernikahan? Dengan Grimmjow? Ah, mustahil! Lelaki mana yang sudi menerima ampas hasil "keroyokan" orang lain? Kesucian kasih sayang yang ia ucapkan dan janjikan selama ini? Oh, Tuhan! Kenapa aku terlalu percaya padanya?

Mungkin saja ia tulus mengucapkannya dan bertekad melaksanakan janjinya, tapi tentu saja dengan sebuah pengecualian yang tak pernah diungkapkan dengan kata; asalkan kau tetap utuh sebagai gadis, Neliel.

Hamil. Itu ancaman yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Siapa ayahnya? Mereka berlima? Atau bertiga? Atau salah satu dari bajingan itu? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Seandainya aku melahirkan, sudikah aku mencintai anakku? Anak yang tidak kukehendaki kehadirannya? Seandainya. Seandainya... seandainya. Hhh, aku menghela nafas.

Di pintu Grimmjow muncul. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Langkahnya setengah berlari mendekatiku. Di sisi pembaringan, ia berhenti. Apache berdiri dan berjalan keluar. _Tou-san_ juga. Mereka seolah memberi kesempatan kepada kami berdua. Kaa-san sejak tadi telah berada di depan kami berdua dengan Bu Rangiku. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelasku sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, mungkin mereka sudah pergi.

Grimmjow mengatupkan bibirnya, dengan mata birunya yang terarah sayu menatap ke iris _hazel_-ku. Aku juga membalas tatapannya dengan hati tak menentu. Ia duduk di sisi pembaringanku, dan menggenggam jemari tanganku dengan kehangatan yang menjalar aneh dalam perasaanku.

"Kau sudah sadar, Yang?" tanyanya dalam nada berhati-hati.

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanpa bersuara. Pertanyaan yang tak perlu. Toh ia sudah melihatku sadar.

"Dua kali aku ke mari, tetapi Neliel tetap belum sadar," lanjutnya. Ada nada sedih dalam suaranya.

Aku hanya mengedikkan kepalaku perlahan. '_Aku sudah tahu dari cerita_ _**Kaa-san**_,' kataku dalam hati.

Aku merasa tak perlu membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan itu. untuk apa? Hanya menambah luka di hatinya saja. Ya, aku cukup tahu kalau di balik tampangnya yang terlihat tegar, dia sebenarnya sangat rapuh. Mungkin lebih rapuh dibandingkan denganku.

"Nel, maafkan aku. Akulah penyebab semuanya ini," sejenak ia terdiam, ingin melihat reaksiku. Tapi aku tetap dingin. Beku. "Aku memang lupa akan sifatmu yang satu itu. Tetapi, yakinlah aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu waktu itu. Apalagi mengecewakanmu. Tak ada apa-apa di antara aku dan dia. Yakinlah, Nel."

* * *

Aku tertegun sesaat mendengar perkataannya itu. Sifatku yang pencemburu? Dia siapa? Tia? Apa-apa. Apa itu apa-apa yang tak ada? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menggangguku, tapi tak hendak kuminta Grimmjow menjelaskannya. Biarlah ia bercerita sendiri dulu. Biarlah tanpa diminta, dijelaskannya. Dan Grimmjow nampaknya cukup jeli membaca pikiranku.

Ia melanjutkan. "Nel, di mata orang yang belum mengenal, keakraban kami sering menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, memang. Tapi, itu hanya karena kamilah yang paling lama berteman. Ia teman sekelasku sejak SMP hingga sekarang. Jadi wajar kalau sikapnya berlebihan terhadapku. Percayalah, Nel."

Aku tetap membisu. Ia meremas jari tanganku. Ada kegelisahan hadir di wajahnya.

Kutatap matanya seolah ingin menembus sukmanya. Tapi, ia balas menatapku. Pancaran matanya tulus. Tidak ada sinar kebohongan di situ. Aku menjadi ragu. Bukan meragukannya, tapi meragukan diriku. Akhirnya, kucoba juga bertanya padanya walau dengan nada ketus, lebih tepatnya apatis, "Lalu untuk apa semua itu harus kau ceritakan padaku?"

"Neliel, untuk apa? Ya, untuk meyakinkanmu, tentu. Untuk menyakinkanmu, Neliel. Bahwa aku, aku tetap... mencintaimu. Tak ingin kehilangan kau, Sayang," jawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

Aku tahu sejak dulu ia memang tak pernah 'dewasa' jika harus mengungkapkan kata cinta. Ia selalu gugup mengucapkan kata yang sepatah itu dalam kalimatnya.

Aku bahagia mendengar pengakuannya. Tapi tak kutunjukkan di wajahku karena aku tetap ragu apakah ia telah sadar dan tahu persis apa yang telah kualami. Memikirkan itu aku jadi takut. Aku takut kehilangan dia, juga takut mengecewakannya. Oh, terlalu rapuhkah aku?

* * *

"Kak Grimmjow sadar apa yang Kakak katakan?" tanyaku sendu.

"Neliel, aku sadar, Neliel," jawabnya dengan tegas. Tapi kegelisahannya tak juga dapat ia sembunyikan.

"Kak Grimmjow juga sadar dengan siapa Kakak bicara?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini bibirku terasa kelu pada saat mengucapkannya.

Alisnya mengernyit heran. "Apa maksudmu, Neliel?" ia malah berbalik tanya. Keheranan begitu nampak di wajahnya yang biasanya tegas.

"Aku bukan Neliel yang dulu lagi," jawabku. Pahit.

Kulihat pria berambut biru itu menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. "Tidak, Nel, tidak. Kau masih tetap Neliel yang dulu. Nelielku," sahutnya dengan suara serak menahan perasaan. Ia tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang telah bergulir di pipinya. Tak kusangka dia meneteskan air mata di depanku. Ternyata, ia sama rapuhnya dengan diriku. Tapi setidaknya, ia akan tetap dapat menjadi tempat berlindung bagiku.

"Neliel bukan gadis lagi, Kak Grimmjow. Neliel tak lagi perawan," kataku dengan terbata-bata. Air mata itu akhirnya menetes juga di pipiku. Aku kembali membayangkan 'siksaan' yang kuterima dari kelima bajingan itu.

"Nel, jangan Neliel! Jangan kau ucapkan itu. Bukan itu yang kuharap darimu. Cintamu, Neliel. Cintamu," jawabnya dengan sesengukan. Ia telah dewasa mengungkapkan cinta. Dewasa karena emosinya.

"Engkau kehilangan itu karena salahku, Neliel. Aku yang bersalah. Untuk itu aku dapat menerima walau kau tak merasa dirimu utuh, Sayang. Di mataku engkau tetap utuh, tetap Nelielku."

"Bukan salahmu, Grimm. Bukan salahmu, Sayang. Tetapi nasibkulah yang buruk," jawabku dalam keharuan yang menyesakkan.

Aku mencoba meraihnya ke dalam pelukanku, ingin mencari perlindungan, tapi suara perawat yang berdeham keras menghalangi hasratku.

* * *

Setahun berlalu sejak itu, aku dan Grimmjow akhirnya menikah. Meski dalam pernikahan kami telah hadir seorang anak yang berasal dari 'kecelakaan', tapi itu tidak membuat kami lantas mundur dari janji yang telah kami ikrarkan dulu. Grimmjow menerimaku apa adanya dan dia juga menerima anak yang kulahirkan sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Lonceng gereja berdentang dan aku tersenyum saat Grimmjow melihatku berjalan dengan anggun di karpet merah. "Kau benar-benar isteriku yang sangaaatt cantik, Nel!" bisiknya dengan penuh semangat di telingaku.

Aku tersenyum memandang wajah tampannya. Pemberkatan pernikahan pun berlangsung dan kami resmi menjadi sepasang suami–isteri. Ketika melihat senyum dan air mata kebahagiaanku, dia memberitahuku bahwa keputusan yang kami ambil tidak salah. Aku tahu pasti kami tetap saling mencintai. Hari itu adalah suatu kenangan terindah yang pernah kami miliki. Tak akan berakhir. Tak akan pernah berakhir.

Dan aku berjanji akan merawat anakku dan suamiku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku bersyukur memiliki suami sebaik Grimmjow, dan kami berjanji akan tetap bersama. Hingga tiba saatnya ajal menjemput kami...

****OWARI****

**Curhatan sang author** :

Balasan Review

**Fayaluzzaline **: Pendek? Masa sih? (ngelihat words count) Iya juga sih, soalnya saya jarang banget bikin yang panjang-panjang. Kecuali satu yaitu fic saya yang berjudul Leave Out All The Rest. (4548 kata). Bukannya Nnoitra sih, tapi Kenpachi versi muda (yang rambutnya masih lurus), terus ada Kyouraku (sorry for Kyouraku fans!), Findor, Avirama, dan Makizou. Eh? Takut naik angkot pas lagi sepi? Hahaha, terpengaruh sama cerita saya? Sorry for that. Oh, ya. Kalau berkenan, mampirlah nanti ke fic saya yang berjudul 'Reached For The Sky', OK? Thanks atas review dan fave-nya ya?

**ayano646cweety **: Iya memang kasihan si Nel, tapi kan ada Abang Grimm. ^-^ Misteri tentang Tia itu siapanya Grimm akan dijelaskan di sini, jadi selamat membaca. Thanks atas fave-nya.

**aRaRaNcHa **: Berat? O.O Padahal saya berusaha memilih kata-kata yang cukup jelas, padat, dan ngena, lho! Masalah apa yang diperbuat antara Grimm dengan Tia akan dijelaskan di sini, jadi selamat membaca, ya? Thanks Cha-san mau mampir! ^-^

Faaayyy, maaf baru saya update sekarang. Kemaren-kemaren saya dilarang pakai komputer malam-malam sama _Tou-san _gara-gara nilai UAS jeblok, makanya jadi tak bisa saya publish. Euuuhh, kenapa ficnya jadi seperti ini, ya? _Gomenna _atas keterlambatan saya ini. Maafkan saya dan cerita gaje saya ini, Fay. Saya harap ceritanya bagus dan tidak mengecewakan.

Saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau gaje, abal, nggak nyambung, nggak bisa dimengerti, dan lain sebagainya, minna- chan. Sakit kepala saya semakin menghebat dan saya pun belum mengerjakan fic reqyest dari Gala-san dan ZumiZumi-chan, gomen na~ (ngebungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf)

Jika ada typo, tolong beritahu saya, ya? Sampai jumpa di fic saya selanjutnya! Saya harap fic-fic saya yang akan datang berkenan di hati kalian para pecinta Bleach.

Keberatankah jika saya meminta saran dan kritiknya lewat REVIEW?

PLEASE

REVIEW

IF

DON'T

MIND


End file.
